Wish me luck
by MuddyEle
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto is a genius who gets the chance go to a very prodigious school.He has never been reconized until Iruka came along. What happens when he meets with his class mates who are all three years older than him? Acceptance? he hopes so.
1. Come wish me luck

_Wish me luck_.

I thought, maybe with a little luck I would be able to fit it. I would find some friends and we would just hit it off. I didn't want to work really hard and I didn't want to try and impress anyone. So I asked the one closes to me to _wish me luck_. But wishing never helped me out before. Wishes are for dreamers and it hurts to know I'm not part of that category. Because my dreams could never be fulfilled by someone like me.

Or so I thought.

Just when I thought I would never amount to anything. Opportunity opens its door and allows me to step in. So that's why I asked the one closes to me to _wish me luck. _And maybe, just maybe this time…luck would become one of my best friends.

_So wish me luck_.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Haku?" Haku looked over to the blonde that was lying next to him in the grass. It was night time and they were sitting out side under an oak tree, under the large sky, where all the stars twinkled. Blue eyes were staring at him fixedly.

"What is it?" he asked him, breaking the silence. Blue eyes closed and hid under long, thick lashes.

"Even if I'm gone you'll still be my friend right?" Normally Haku would have hit him on the head for asking such a stupid question but the tone of voice told him that he was being serious.

"Course, no matter what happens I'll always be there for you." He bent down to kiss the blonde's forehead. He felt small arms wrap themselves around his waist and then a face was buried deep into the fabric of his kimono. He smiled to him self at the display of affection his little blonde friend was showing.

"Good" was them muffled answer "I would be here if it weren't for you, and I don't think I would live if you weren't here." Haku chuckled at him and began stroking his hair.

"Why don't you act you age once in a while?" A soft whine was his answer. "You act more like a five year old than a 15 year old. What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled when a hand pounded on him stomach.

"You're no older than me, so stop acting like an adult and enjoy your child hood, because before you know it…it'll be gone." Haku smiled sadly at that thought. Sadly for them their child hood was ripped away at a young age.

"Yeah…"he replied softly. "Hear rest your head on my lap." He lifted the blondes head and placed it on his lap. "Comfortable?" there was a soft nod and Haku smiled letting a silence wash over them. But that silence didn't last long when the same small voice spoke up again.

"I'm scared…" Haku looked down at his friend. The blonde was staring at the blue lights that danced around in the sky. His arms were curled protectively over his chest as he spoke. "I'm scared of what's going to happen" Haku continued to stroke his friend's hair.

"I'll be right here with you, step by step. You can do anything and I will always back you up, except giving this opportunity up. For that I will never forgive you, do you understand me? You have to prove to them…you have to show them for the both of us, show them you _are _something." I could practically see him smiling even though I was not looking at him. "Now cheer up, your going to school with the big boys now, if they see you like this, you'll be minced meat before the end of the first day"

"Ok" He replied. Haku felt his breathing even out and knew he had fallen asleep. But he didn't mind, he leaned against the bark of the oak tree. And before he closed his eyes he whispered just for him to hear.

"Go and follow your dream Naruto… I'll always be behind you…I promise you." That night they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well I'm off then…" Naruto leaned in to hug Haku goodbye. He didn't want to let go but he did.

"Don't make it seem like you're going away forever, I'll see you this afternoon dummy. " Haku laughed at Naruto who was pouting.

"Ok fine see you later then." He was heading towards Konoha High School. It was a high school that only talented young men and women attended. Only those with special talents would be able to attend, and Naruto was one of those talented young men. According to his ninth grade teach he was a genius in about everything he did. Naruto was angry that no one recognized Haku even though they were both smart in every aspect.

But the stupid school would only accept one. In his opinion they should have taken Haku but Haku insisted they take him. It was an opportunity that was meant for only one of them, and Haku wanted him to take it. He sighed, there was no way out of this, and if he didn't want to do this for himself then he would do it for Haku.

There were classes for 9th graders all the way to 12th graders. But Naruto wouldn't be having classes in the grade he was meant to be in. He was moved up two grades because Iruka specifically asked the school board to put him in a class were he would be challenged. That meant he would be the youngest in the class. By a lot. Sighing he got to the gates of the school just as the bells rang. He walked to the main office where a young lady with black hair was sitting, typing on her computer. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He nodded and walked over to her.

"I'm the transfer student, Uzumaki Naruto." She looked back at her computer screen and typed something. She apparently got what she was looking for because she looked back at him with a grin on he lips.

"Uzumaki Naruto I am Shizune, secretary for Tsunade-sama. Pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and he quickly took it. "You're the one that was moved up two grades and will be taking the advanced courses am I right?" She sat back done and handed him his schedule.

"Yeah that's right" She smiled at him.

"You must be really smart Naruto-kun, there are a lot of talented young people in this school, but it takes a lot to move from a small school to a big school like this and manage to qualify for advanced courses. You're really special." she smiled at him. "Now if you'll just wait over there Tsunade will come out in a minute." Naruto said his thank you, and sat down in one of the blue office chairs.

He wondered what this school would be like. Would be like any other school? How would the students act? He snorted, mostly likely snobby. He looked at his schedule.

1st-Art, Rm. 318-

2nd-History, Rm. 319-

3rd-Music, Rm.209-

4th-Math, Rm. 310-

He skimmed over the names of his teacher not bothering to learn their names properly. Just then the door opened and a blonde lady walked in, followed by a tall pale man, with short black spiky hair. His mouth was bandaged and his black eyes raked over Naruto. Naruto looked back at the women.

He first noticed her abnormally large breast and her honey colored eyes. She wore her hair in to loose pigtails that draped over her shoulder. Shizune greeted the two of them.

"Hello Tsunade-sama" She waved at the man who gave her a small nod. "And you Zabuza-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto" She pointed at Naruto, who stood up and looked Tsunade up and down.

"YOU'RE our principle!" Tsunade looked smug as Naruto continued to look at her.

"Yes and this is the Assistant Principle" She points at the man standing behind her. "And you are Uzumaki am I correct?" Naruto could only nod. "Well welcome to Konoha High, I hope you enjoy here." She gave him a big smile, her hands gripped her hip. "Shizune show him around."

"Hey, hey, how old are you?" Naruto said with a suspicious glare.

"Hey brat, don't you know not to ever ask women their age?" Tsnuade screeched one hand on her chest.

"Oh, Naruto-kun don't be fooled by her looks, she's almost fifty" Shizune said behind her hand. Then she took Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the office laughing.

"I heard that!" Tsunade screamed after them.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So this is your first class, I hope you have fun, I have to tell you that your teacher is one to be late everyday ok, now have fun" She started to walk away.

"W-wait, what about my other classes" Shizune stopped and turned to look at Naruto.

"I dunno, ask around" Then she left.

Naruto looked at the oak door in front of him. He took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped in. all chattering stopped and everyone turned to stare at the chalk covered Naruto.

He blinked owlishly, as he felt the chalk dust tickle his nose. Before he could stop himself he sneezed loudly, causing dust to rise off his skin.

"Now that wasn't nice" A voice drawled from behind him making him jump.

"Well it wasn't meant for him, it was meant for you, and you're late!" A voice that came from a boy with strange markings on either side of his face. His hair was brown and spiky, and he carried a dog that sat on his head.

"Should I give you detention, Mr.Inuzuka?" Inquired the voice from behind Naruto. A large hand on his shoulder kept him from turning around to see who it was.

"You wouldn't? It wasn't my fault the stupid elementary kid walked in before you!" The boy yelled in outrage.

"Does that give you a right to do what you did?" The voiced asked with amusement.

"Well if you weren't late every day then I wouldn't have the time to try and prank you, now would I?" they boy said with a sneer and some of the students nodded their head in agreement.

"Well this time there was a dog that was drowning and I had to give it CPR."

"Kakashi-sensei you used that one last week." A girl with bubble gum pink hair piped up.

"Did I? Kiba sit down" The large hand released Naruto and he turned around to see his teacher. He wore a mask that hid half his face and one eye from view. He wore black jeans and a read turtle neck. His one visible eye was curved in a crescent moon shape, showing his obvious amusement. "And you" he pointed to Naruto "Get back to class, kids shouldn't be roaming the halls at the time of day." He pushed Naruto aside and walked into the room.

"B-but, wait a minute, is this art class?" Kakashi nodded his head. "Well then pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand. "I am your new student Uzumaki Naruto" He emphasized his name for those who could hear. Surely there would take him seriously once they found out he was their new class mate.

What he wasn't expecting was a huge roar of objections to his presence.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hope you like it! I'm not good at writing but I try, please read and review I would very much like that.


	2. As Pictures come alive

"How can that be, he's like what, 10!" Kiba said standing up. "It's just not possible. Naruto gave him an annoyed glare. He was small for his age but they didn't have to point it out.

"He's right Kakashi-sensei, he must be lying or something!" The girl with pink hair said worried.

"Now, now Sakura, lets not make false accusation." Kakashi said with amusement in his voice. Naruto scowled at them all.

"But sensei, he looks old enough to be my brother! And he's nine!" She said trying to convince him that this kid was way to young to be in this class. Most of the students started protest, they couldn't accept the fact that someone this young would be in their advanced classes…it made them look bad.

"That kids lying!"

"This is outrageous"

"Kakashi-sensei stop playing stupid jokes like this!"

Whole class "Yeah!"

_Bang._

The class quieted down and all heads turned towards the source of noise.

"This is troublesome" Drawled a voice from the back of the room. Naruto looked at the lazy looking kid that was staring straight at him. His chin rested on his hand. And his expression told them he was extremely bored. "Why don't we let the kid talk" There was nothing special about him but everyone listened to him because no one raised objections. Naruto raised his eyebrow in astonishment.

"Great suggestion Shikamaru. Go right ahead Naruto-kun" Naruto looked at his teacher who was obviously enjoying this. He looked back at the class.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it. I'm fifteen and I'm your new classmate so deal with it!" He gave them a foxy grin that scrunched up his eyes and bared his white teeth.

"Wait a minute! You're fifteen! But you're still younger than us, what are you doing here?" Kiba said standing up again.

"Sit down" Kakashi said casually, and Kiba reluctantly sat down.

"Well I'm here to learn obviously!" Naruto said as he stuck out his tounge and pulled the skin beneath his eye down.

"Oh yeah, that was real mature, Kiba won't drop down to your level that easily" Sakura said with a smile. But her moment of shine was ruined when Kiba slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Why you…loser…dumb ass…baka….Arghhh!" he stuck his tongue out. Naruto laughed, at the frustrated look on Kiba's and Sakuras's face.

"Really, name calling, how immature of you" He said as if talking to his inferior." And to a kid younger than you no less." Naruto wagged a finger at him then burst out laughing. Naruto used his fingers to pull his mouth across his face and stared a Kiba crossed eyed, disrupting the superior air he had only seconds before.

"Why you little…!"

"Kakashi-sensei! I believe this situation should be dealt with by Tsunade-sama. Perhaps you should ask one of your youthful students to go talk to her so we may continue our daily lessons soon!" Naruto looked at the kid who stood up in the front row.

Naruto noticed he was wearing a green jumpsuit and his eye brows needed major waxing. They were huge, bushy and caterpillar like. And his attitude was more energizing than the whole class put together.

"Great idea Lee. Who will be the youthful student that wants to go down to Tsunade-sama and tell her she made a mistake on choosing her students?" no one answered Kakashi-sensei's request. "No one? No one at all? Oh well, I guess we will just have to deal then won't we?" Naruto crossed his hands over his chest and nodded his head agreeing with the teacher.

"If they have any problems then they can deal with it" Naruto said looking a Kakashi-sensei who still looked rather amused about the whole ordeal.

"And if we don't want to?" A deep silky voice spoke up from the back of the room.

"Man this is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru closed his eyes. Naruto looked at the raven haired boy that sat in the way back of the room. His black eyes were trained on Naruto's narrowed sapphire ones.

"Then that's your problem isn't it" he said stubbornly, causing the other boy to snort. "What's so funny!" He stomped his foot on the ground like an angry child. The ravened haired boy glared at the juvenile blonde.

"Go home kid, before you embarrass yourself even more. A dobe like you wouldn't make it in a place like this, Tsunade-sama made a mistake by taking you in." He smirked when Naruto made a jump for him, but before he could do any damage Kakashi-sensei had wrapped an arm around his slim waist, preventing him from moving.

"I'll show you! I'll show that bastard not to underestimate Uzumaki Naruto!" He said nearly screaming out the last part. "You're just jealous you bastard! Jealous that someone like me is much smarter than you at everything" He stopped struggling in Kakashi's arm and smirked up at the now scowling boy.

"You" he pointed at Naruto "Smarter than me?" he pointed to himself and threw his head back and laughed, a sound that sounded empty to Naruto's sensitive ears. "A monkey is smarter than you" Anger laced his words and they wrapped them selves around Naruto's still form. The smirk was wiped off his face and his eyes became dull with each statement the boy made. "You are nothing compared to me or anyone else in this class, Do us all a favor and stop fooling yourself. You're an idiot that Tsunade felt bad for because she knew you wouldn't make it in life. You're pathetic." He said spitting out every word with dripping venom.

Naruto looked away from the narrowed gaze, finding interest in the tiled floor. He felt Kakashi's hand tighten just so slightly, but he ignored it.

"I think you broke him Uchiha." Naruto looked up at a boy sitting on the left side of the room he looked at him and in one hand he held a pencil and was quietly tapping it on the smooth surface of his desk. He had long black hair that was tied loosely behind his back. It looked as if his pearly white eyes were gazing through him, not at him.

"Shut up Hyuuga." Uchiha hissed. His shiny black eyes were narrowed in barely suppressed anger. Hyuuga turned his mesmerizing eyes towards Uchiha and smirked, only causing the Uchiha to scowl at him.

"And if I don't?" he questioned challengingly. Naruto, who stood forgotten in the teacher's arms, turned his head back and forth watching the exchange.

"Kakashi start the class." Naruto's head snapped towards another new voice and saw a red head sitting straight in his chair with his arms crossed in front of him. Though his voice was devoid of any emotion unlike the other two, his voice came out deep and sultry. It was enchanting and hallow at the same time. His blazing green eyes that watched Naruto were empty. They were devoid of emotion, unlike the other two he stared at him with bright green lifeless eyes. Naruto shuddered and looked back at the other two.

They both glared at the red head.

"Mind your business Sabaku." The both of them said in union. The three of them glared at each other with hatred.

"Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara get out, your disrupting my class." Kakashi sensei said with little humor still lacing his words.

"Their not disrupting your class, their just being their usual asshole self. _He's_disrupting your class" Kiba said from his seat pointing at Naruto.

"Do you want to join them?" Kakashi said now with mock humor. Kiba looked away muttering curses under his breathe. The three boys stood up. Sasuke the short ravened haired boy glared at Naruto all the way out. Naruto followed him until he disappeared behind the wooden door. Neji followed him but instead of glaring at him he walked out with a wink. Naruto's brows drew done in confusion. He looked over at Gaara who didn't even spare him a second glance.

Naruto turned back to Kakashi with one eyebrow raised. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Go sit in Gaara's seat. Kiba sit next to him. Your partners for this week's project." Naruto and Kiba gave twin whines and reluctantly moved next to each other.

"Why do I have to be paired with the kid?"

"Why do I have to be paired with dog face?"

"Now, now no fighting. OK today we will be starting a project, you will each be given a sketch book. I want you to draw a different picture of your partner each day of the week in what ever way you view you partner as. At the end of the week you will present you pictures to the class. See what you learn about your partner through your drawings." Kakashi said while he passed out sketch books to the whole class.

"After you finish drawing at the end of the week I want you to paint the picture you think you did best on. You will be graded with a solid grade there will be no whining or that gets you an automatic zero are we clear?" He asked and no one dared to make a peep.

Naruto picked up his sketch book and glared at Kiba and Kiba imitated his actions. Naruto turned away from his glare and began drawing. Kiba sat back in his desk and observed Naruto reluctantly.

His hands moved over the sketch pad gracefully, making light straight lines and then gradually the lines became dark and the picture became more defined. Kiba tilted his head to get a better look. For one thing he knew the picture was of him, that much was obvious. But before he could see any more Naruto had noticed his peeking and had yanked the picture away from prying eyes and drew with the sketch pad close to him.

Kiba gave an annoyed sigh.

"You know, if you draw like that the picture won't have much quality. When your drawing you want as much space as possible for you hand movements (A/N: that's just my opinion), are you sure you know how to do this." He brushed off the glare the blonde sent him. Without knowing what he was going to draw he let his hands guide him. He didn't know how long he took to draw the picture, but when he finished he looked down at what he drew.

Naruto looked back at him a small smile resting on his lips. His pencil drawn hair blew in the imaginary wind as he sat with his chin resting on his arms folded neatly on a window sill. Kiba looked up and saw the real Naruto with the same look on his face, chin resting on the desk. He looked back down at his picture and then looked back up. There was something missing in the real Naruto that Kiba hadn't realized he added in his drawing.

There was life in the eyes of his drawn Naruto unlike the one sitting next to him. Exactly which one was alive?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THANKS for all the lovely reviews. Here's the next update and sorry for taking forever to update! It won't happen often. I was just lazy. But umm anyways I hope you like this next chapter, I hope I did alright and didn't lay anything on to thick. Oh well, please review. **


	3. And i make new friends

**Ummm, here's an update, I appreciate all those who reviewed. I'm glad that you like it. Sorry if I'm slow at updating…did I say it wouldn't happen….ahehehehe. I lied. Most of the time I update fast but for some reason I just didn't feel like writing, but yeah sorry for the mega slow update, I try…really I do. **

**But yeah hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin**

**This will be a SasuNaru**

֯ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

"You know, when you draw, your face gets really relaxed, like your not thinking about anything at all." Naruto looked at Kiba and imitated the face he saw just seconds before.

"Only someone like you would notice a trivial thing such as that." Kiba looked at him slightly annoyed by getting in such a vulnerable state.

"Well people who notice the small things in life are those who make it through life." Naruto gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "And I didn't mean it as an insult. It's nice to be able to draw such a detailed drawing and not have to think about it. It's quite accurate too." He took the sketch pad out of Kiba's hand and held it up at arms length, taking it in.

"Wanna see what I drew?" Kiba nodded his head. He handed him his own pad. Kiba was surprised at what he saw. While his picture was just a detailed sketch, the picture before him was a very detailed drawing.

He stood tall leaning against a brick building, a glare drawn onto his face. A lean but muscular arm griped his waist, and the other arm was left dangling. Bracelets of all sorts dangled from his wrist. He wore a torn up jean jack and black cargo pants that hung loosely on his waist. Large combat boots covered his feet. His hair was styled in a wild fashion.

Kiba blinked at the picture of himself. Everything was so perfectly drawn, he looked at his face: the eyes were narrowed in anger and his mouth formed a scowl around a pacifier. His canines wait a minute! A pacifier? There in his mouth was the culprit. A baby's pacifier hung loosely from his mouth. His canines griped the small nipple head keeping it from dropping.

"You drew me with a pacifier?!" He screeched in horror, catching the other student's attention. Naruto fell back from his chair laughing wildly.

"Took you a while to notice!" He cracked up more.

"You think I'm a baby or something!" Kiba whispered harshly to the blonde trying not to attract anymore unwanted attention.

"Yeah, but a tough one" Naruto said a little more serious as he wiped his eyes free of tears. "You don't like what I drew?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

Kiba looked away from the blue eyes and stared at the picture once again. It was a perfect picture of him. Even the pacifier looked well in the picture, not that he would ever admit that to the blonde.

"If you get rid of the pacifier then it would be perfect, otherwise it's horrible, he thrust the picture back into the blonde's hands and turned away trying to ignore him. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Look if I offended you in anyway, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to?" Naruto tried to look at the boy in the face but he refused to look back. Naruto looked away with a sigh. The kid needed to loosen up.

The rest of the class went by uneventful. When the bell rang Naruto gathered up his books and left the class room. He stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He was surprised to see the pale eyed boy staring right back at him.

"Uzumaki, am I right?" The pale boy held out his hand. "Hyuuga Neji" Naruto hesitantly reached out and grabbed the other boy's surprisingly soft hands.

"You're the one that go kicked out today in art class?" Neji gave an empty chuckle, making Naruto cock his head to the side.

"It's not everyday we get a new student, one younger than half the class none the less. Since your new how bout I show you around to your classes?" He said, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Naruto grinned up at him "That would be great!"

"So what's you next class?" The tall raven head inquired watching the blonde.

"Umm, history. Room 319" He said still walking.

"Alright I'll walk you there, mind if I look at your schedule?" He took the slip out from the small tan hands.

"Hmm, music third block, you're in my class. I'll come fetch you from your history class and walk with you, how about that?" They reached room 319; Naruto lingered outside looking at boy in front of him, finally taking him in.

He stood at least a head taller than him, and had long black hair. He had pale skin that looked flawless when the light hit his face and his insipid pink lips smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back.

"That will be cool. See ya" He turned into the class and left the him in the empty hall. Neji stood there, his hand braced against his waist thinking. Chuckling to himself he walked down the hall, humming to himself. He was late for class.

֯ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

(Naruto's POV)

I could tell I was late from the way everyone was staring at me as I made my way to the teacher who stood in front of the class watching me. I handed a note to him given to me by Shizune, the secretary. He read over the note and looked at me, I think he was mad.

He was an old man with long white hair that spiked down his back. Strange markings ran down his face similar to those of Kiba's but his ran from his under his eyes.

"Well Uzumaki welcome to Konoha. My names Jiraiya and just 'cuz you're new doesn't mean you should be late to my class. Take a seat next to Sabaku." He pointed to the red head who was staring at me. I walked over to the empty seat besides him. I took out my red notebook, one that Haku got for me, and began to take down notes. The class was dead, no one talked and no one stirred. But the teacher talked as if he was living in History. He moved and Jumped around moving his hands. Sometimes he would say something funny and the class would laugh but other than that nothing special happened.

I'm surprised this was an advanced class, no one seemed interested. I always loved history. I always thought it was interesting, and so didn't Haku. He once told me in the older days the village was ran by Elders, they made all decisions and were well respected. When I told him I wanted to become one of them he laughed at me. But I knew he would support me all the way through. I smiled and completed my little doodle of Haku dancing around on my paper.

I looked up at the teacher who was preaching to the silent class. This was boring. Why couldn't Haku be here with me? I let out a sigh and looked over the red head sitting next to me. He was staring at my little drawing. I was surprised when he turned to look up at me. His green eyes bore into me, I felt my face heat up and I looked down at my notebook. He scared me. The lecture went on for another ten minutes before the bell rang and I dashed for it.

I wish Haku was hear to save me from these scare guys.

֯˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

(Normal POV)

Naruto ran out of the classroom missing Neji in the process. He reached out a hand and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder pulling him back towards himself.

"What's the rush?" Naruto looked up at Neji.

"Umm, rush there's no rush? What rush." he chuckled nervously.

"Well then let's walk to class together"

"Then let's go!" He said excitedly walking to his next class.

"Uzumaki." Naruto cringed at the cold voice and turned around. Neji looked at the red head that just spoke.

"What do you want Sabaku?" He asked in a seething voice.

"My business is with Uzumaki if I recall, not you." Gaara said keeping his eyes on Naruto. "You left this in class" he handed the red notebook to the surprised blonde.

"What, doing a good deed, Sabaku, what is this charity, not like you." Neji said with a glare towards the other boy.

"What, showing the new kid around, some sort of charity, not like you Hyuuga" He said finally looking at the other boy, who smirked.

"Actually its called making friends, something you wouldn't know." He sneered. Gaara, not the least bit phased by the harsh comment.

"I suppose your right, Hyuuga" with that he turned and walked down the Hall. Naruto watched him walk away and before he knew it, his voice came out.

"Then why don't you become my friend" He called out hopeful. He watched him stop as if considering then he went on his way. Naruto let out a sigh and began walking to class with a seething Neji. Why did things have to be so hard?

֯˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

**So umm, I hope you like please read and review, I will be most happy. Next chapter will have Neji and Naruto talking and a little interaction with Sasuke…. At least I hope so. And I thank those who did review for the last to chapters. **


	4. Playing it nice

**Sorry for the slow updates…I'm just plain lazy, but here is another chapter for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

֯ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

"So who's the music teacher? Are they nice? Can they teach? I knew a music teacher once, he was really nice and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here now. He works down at the old middle school you know the one down between the old drug store and the park. It's across town?" Naruto said looking back at Neji. When he received no answer he continued talking. "I didn't expect you to know what school that was anyway. But you never answered my question?"

Not at all bothered by what he said Neji answered the boy just as they reached the classroom.

"His name is Umino Iruka, but we call him Iruka-sensei. He was actually recently hired." Had he not been who he was, Neji would have jumped when Naruto rounded on him, but of course he was Neji, so instead he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Iruka's here? You mean he's in that classroom right now?" Neji nodded his head.

"Shit, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Naruto ran into the class room uncaring of who was in his way. Neji walked in at a slower place and was greeted with the most confused stares from his fellow classmates. He shrugged them off and walked over to Naruto who, currently had Iruka-sensei in a bear- hug. Neji almost felt bad for the blue teacher.

"N…..Naru…to….get off…..me!!!" The young brunette teacher managed to pry the hyper active blonde off him and was gasping for breath.

"Iruka sensei why didn't you tell me you worked here? I thought you worked down at the middle school? Don't tell me they fired you, how rude of them, you're the best teacher I know! I'm gonna write them a letter! Let's see how they like that, teach them not to mess with an Uzumaki!" Neji watched as the frantic teacher tried to calm the ranting blonde.

"Naruto, they didn't fire me, I quit. Besides I was offered a better job here. Tsunade asked me personally… They wanted you to feel at home here so they hired me because I know you. So don't worry about it ok?" Naruto looked up at Iruka, grinning.

"You mean your staying for the rest of the school year, as in from now on you're my teacher? No joke?" Iruka chuckled at the blonde before nodding his head.

"Yay!!!" Naruto jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "I'm not alone" He hugged Iruka and sighed to himself. "Now, if only Haku was here" he spoke quietly to himself but Iruka and Neji had heard the longing whisper.

"You'll be surprised Naruto" Iruka said hugging the student back softly. Neji watched the pair in confusion. Just how close were they?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you'll see! Now get to your seat class is starting"

Naruto took a seat next to Neji. He couldn't help but notice there were girls staring at him in confusion and….wait was that jealousy? He shrugged what could they possible be jealous about.

"So, you know Iruka-sensei?" Neji asked looking into Naruto's big blue eyes.

"Yeah, he's the one I was talking about; you know the one that went to the other school." Naruto smiled fondly at Iruka, who waved to him from behind his large desk in front of the class. "He pulled some strings and got me into this school. Hell, if it weren't for him I wouldn't even be in school." Neji watched him with calculating eyes.

"So what instrument do you play?"

"Well, I play mostly piano, but Haku taught me a little bit of the violin and flute, what's it to ya?"

"Just wondering" he said smiling innocently at the other boy.

"Oh…what about you then. What instrument do you play?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"You could say I'm a flutist."

"Awesome, maybe I could learn one or two things from you" He smiled fondly at the other boy before turning away; paying attention to what Iruka had to say. Maybe he could find a friend in this weird older classman. At first he quietly questioned his motives, but it seemed things were slowly working out for the better.

Hopefully it would stay this way.

֯ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

"Class we have a new student today, lets give him a warm welcome." The class watched as Naruto walked up in front of the class with a grin plastered on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the name and don't forget it! I like ramen and getting active. I hate rude people and I love ramen. I'm fifteen and your new classmate, and I love ramen!" Ignoring everyone's mixed reactions; he laughed and walked back to his seat. Iruka was the least bit surprised with that introduction.

"Well class, lets get started shall we?" He clapped his hands in front of himself and walked around his desk addressing the class. "Is there anyone who is still unsure of what instrument they play or any instrument they would like to switch to?" No one raised their hand.

"Alrighty then, what do you want to play?" The blonde scrunched up his face in hard concentration, his older classmates watching him in anticipation, waiting for his choice.

"I dunno, Iruka-sensei, you can choose?" The class then swerved there attention to the smiling, brown haired teacher.

"Piano it is then."

֯ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

"So, I take it you like ramen?" Neji smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, what made you think of that?" he looked over curiously.

"Just had a feeling, and not to mention, you said you love ramen about ten times in your speech." Naruto slapped a hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly.

"I ramble on a lot don't I?" Neji gave him a small but honest smile.

"Just a little."

"OK I want each and every one of you to play your instrument for the class, so I can get a feel of who needs help and who doesn't. Alright Ino your up first. Don't play anything to complicated. I want you to string together notes, and make them sound like it has meaning."

Ino, a girl with long blond hair that was tied in a high pony tail, placed the reed of her Clarinet into her mouth and let out a string of notes. Some high and some low. Others ranging in between.

"Very Nice, Ino. There's not much you need to work on except some of your notes. There were some that were a bit off, but other than that you were great." The blonde girl smiled and left for her seat. "Next, Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto watch the young girl take a seat in front of the class. Her pale face was burning with a blush, as she placed shaking fingers on the grand piano. He watched her intently.

Her back was hunched making her short black hair cover her face from view. It was obvious that she was nervous.

"Hey don't you think she kinda looks like you Neji?" Naruto whispered. He looked over when he received no answer. The taller boy had his arms crossed over his chest and a frown marred his face. His pale eyes bore hate into the girl as he watched her tentatively press on the keys of the piano's, making it emit sound.

Who ever this girl was, it was obvious Neji didn't like her. Deciding to ignore Neji, Naruto leaned on his desk, listening closely.

"Hinata, you need to put more power into what you play so it captures people. When you play, you play to entrance, do not be afraid to press on the keys hard or to make a loud sound, just work on that and you'll do perfectly fine. Find a little confidence, ok" He smiled and patted the blushing girls shoulder, then sent her back to her seat.

"Hyuuga Neji, your next"

"Good luck" Naruto whispered to Neji, before he got up.

He picked up the flute and blew into it, creating a soft mellow sound. Naruto tilted his head listening carefully as Neji strung together high and low notes. It had sounded empty and hollow to his ears, much like how Haku usually played. But Neji's was no where near the level of Haku, when paying on the flute.

Iruka looked to be in deep thought as he listened to the music that flowed. Neji waited for his judgment form the brunette teacher but received none. Iruka had sent Neji back to his seat without a compliment or complaint. Watching the boy through the corner of his eyes Naruto watched for a reaction but received none. He waited for his turn to come in silence.

"Alright Naruto, come on up!"

Naruto happily bounced over to the grand piano in the center of the room.

"How bout I play you the piece, I've been working on. It's actually coming out great." Without waiting for a reply he played the notes softly. Everyone watched him quietly; listening intently to that he was playing. When the sound eventually died down after the last note was played he smiled happy at his work.

"So how does that sound?" he asked waiting for an opinion.

"You've really outdone yourself, I'll say it is a bit short, and I think it would sound great if you tweak it a little here and there but other wise that was still a job well done." Iruka smiled down at the potential sitting in front of him, and wondered how so many could have ignored it when it was obviously there, waiting to be released.

"Haku's coming up with his own part so that we can play together, I have a feeling that I would sound much better with the accompaniment of a flute, don't you?" Iruka smiled and nodded, sending the blonde back to his seat.

"Alright Nara Shikamaru your up next" The lazy brunette got up from his seat, instrument in hand.

"God, this is so tiresome."

֯ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

"Bye Iruka-sensei, I'll make sure to tell Haku you said hi, this afternoon." Naruto hugged his teacher and turned to leave.

"What class do you have next Neji?"

"History, you?"

"Math"

They both walked in silence, both waiting for the other to say something. Naruto turned to look a Neji, with a question look.

"Why did you talk to me?" Neji stayed silent as the blonde waited for an answer.

"Because. You remind me of a person I know." He chuckled at Naruto's confused look. Instead of the warm laugh he received on minutes before, this was empty and seemed force.

"Surprised, Naruto?" he smiled kindly at him "You remind me of someone….I hate." His smile twisted into a cruel smirk. "You see she was given everything, without having to work for it. I work hard, but do you think I received anything? I deserved what _she_ received. Fate is cruel, is it not?" Neji looked away with hateful eyes, and laughed. "Naruto, don't think for a second that I disagreed with what the Uchiha said about you. He was right in every aspect. You are a nobody that received special treatment, he had everything handed to you on a silver platter, without having to work for it.

"I guess that some are just fortunate that their destinies were kind to them. Well have a good day, Naruto I'll see you tomorrow." He was about to leave when Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Your wrong, my destiny was to be a failure, an outcast that no one loved. But I changed that. I changed everything, to make it the way I _wanted _it to be. But to do that I had to work for it, it wasn't given to me. Don't speak as if you know what I went through, or how much I strived for what I knew I deserved.

"I thought you were different but it seems that you are just like everyone else" Naruto turned away, from the slightly stunned boy and walked into his classroom.

֯ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

Lost in thought of what had just happened he didn't realize when he had bumped into someone. Knocked to the ground he shook his head and looked up at the person that he had ran into.

"Ah, I'm so sorry…….Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto groaned at his luck, bumping into the boy that had a stick stuck up his ass. He was surprised when he heard a deep voice answer him.

"Wrong. Uchiha Itachi" Naruto grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up and got a better look at his help, and was surprised to see that the boy there was indeed not Sasuke.

"Ummm……"

֯ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ˚͋ ֯ ˚͋

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll think about updating quicker, since it is summer vacation and I have plenty of time on my hands no that school and exams are over. But please review it makes me very happy and I know there are a lot that read and don't review and I was hoping to reach the hundred mark, so if you review I will love you forever. Thank you **

**Till next time, Enjoy!!!!**


	5. Concentrated Answers

**Title:** _Wish Me Luck_

**Author:** _ElegantlyCherished_

**Warnings: **_Yaoi (BoyxBoy), angst here and there… that should be it_.

**Pairings: **_SasuNaru, KakaIru, there should be more eventually._

xXxSasuNaruxXx

Damn it, where is luck when you need it. Caught between the feeling of wanting to make a dash for the school gates from where he stood or wishing for the school to create a hole just big enough for him to lie down in and disappear, Naruto closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening it again wishing that the man in front of him would disappear. No such luck.

He took his small red notebook in his hands and whacked himself in the face hiding it from view. Hoping his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. He chanced pulling down the notebook revealing his blue eyes that bore right into interested black ones. Damn it they were such taunting black eyes, he knew from that one look he was never going to hear the end of it from him.

[Flashback (like 5 seconds earlier!!!)]

"…..Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Wrong, Uchiha Itachi" An Uchiha nonetheless.

"Oops…regular mistake I take it." Naruto said, feeling awkward while standing in front of the brother of the ass who insulted him. Fidgeting a little with the hem of his shirt he looked back up at the calculating coal eyes. "It looks like we are both late for class so how bout we both go in now and wait for the teacher and act like none of this ever happened." He leaned to the side and peered into the class room, where there were students sitting in their seats straining to hear the conversation between him and the Uchiha. He looked back at the Uchiha and felt a shiver attacked his body at the smirk on the other's face.

"Deal, as long as you call me Uchiha-sensei. Welcome to my classroom. New or not, the next time you're late for my class that will be a detention." He made no effort to move from the doorway enjoying the shocked expression on the younger man's face.

[End Flashback]

Naruto stepped into the class room and found the only free seat in the classroom. He gritted his teeth and sat down reluctantly next to the smirking raven next to him.

Why? Of all people, why did he have to be the one he sat next to? He threw a glare at the smirking raven.

"What are you looking at?" he growled at the boy when he looked away.

"Scum" Naruto prepared to lunge himself at him when the cough in the front of the room stopped him.

"Take out the homework from last night, Uzumaki, I expect you to come find me after class, to receive the assignments that you have missed up until now. Now who can tell me.....?" Naruto drowned out the dark haired beauty that stood in front of the class. He looked identical to the person next time him; same hair, eyes, and glare. But somehow he was different. His attitude was distant, and cold. Naruto felt as if it would be very difficult to understand him, if he ever got close enough to have a reason for wanting to understand his math teacher. Without thinking he snickered at his own thoughts.

"Is there something funny you would like to share with the class Uzumaki?" Everyone waited for the blonde to answer. When Naruto rapidly shook his head, Itachi smirked. "Then perhaps you would like to come up here and do the problem on the board?" Naruto glared at the teacher.

"We're all waiting, Uzumaki." Glaring, he made his way down the aisle. It was not the first time that day that he felt like a fresh slab of meat, but it was the first time he truly felt subconscious about the way he looked in the sea of mature, beautiful looking men and women. Yes he was younger than them and yes he was smaller, but their stares made him feel inferior.

He looked at problem in front of him. Iruka gave him extra lessons outside of class, but he never covered what they were learning at the moment. He looked over at the expecting Raven and back at the board. He quietly began smashing the whit chalk softly on the black board, writing out a complicated equation and solving it, the quiet continuous pecking of the chalk filled the quiet classroom. He looked concentrated; hoping that he was getting the right answer.

_If I bring the one over here, and drop the four there- _

"Sit down Uzumaki. It seems your last teacher hasn't covered this with you yet. Perhaps you need a tutor, to bring you up to our level. Not bad for your first try though, one mistake, you shouldn't have dropped the four" The quiet but sharp voice of the raven haired beauty sliced clean through his quiet musing.

Naruto made his way back to his seat, laughing quietly at his own stupid mistake. He mental smacked himself before he let loose a big grin that split his face in half. He would get it the next time.

He turned and glared at the raven who smirked superiorly at him. He let out a quiet but high pitched whine to let his frustrations known. New School, new people, and a whole lot of assholes he had to deal with, what the hell had he gotten himself into.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru, could I see you after class." from him it sounded like a demand, not a question. Naruto looked at him curiously. The bell had just ringed and he was hoping to go visit Iruka before going home.

Hopefully Iruka will still be here when I leave.

The younger Uchiha sat near the window, glaring out at the dark sky. Looks like it's going to rain.

"Nara I want you to get Naruto up to date, so he doesn't fall behind. It looks like he will need a lot of help. I'll leave it up to you two to make the plans for when you will meet up. You two may leave." Naruto grabbed his red notebook and glared at the teacher.

Deep coal eyes were focused on the raven that sat two seats away from the window. It looked to Naruto the two were going to have a heart to heart talk.

He knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop but couldn't help linger for one or two seconds longer before he was ushered out by twin glares. Excusing himself quickly, he gently closed the door behind him respecting their privacy. He stood still for a moment longer listening to the muffled voices steadily rise in volume.

"Listening to private conversations? Troublesome." It took all his will power to restrain himself from screaming as he found himself being scrutinized by the taller brunette who stood casually next to the classroom door. How the hell had he missed him?

"Uhh…umm…guess...I got...caught?" the blonde sheepishly ran a hand through his hair while looking anywhere but at the tall brunette.

"Right. Tomorrow afterschool, your place." The taller boy started walking away before a frightened voice stopped him in his tracks. "What?" Blondes were so troublesome.

"Why my house? How come not yours?" Naruto asked nervously, he didn't like having guests over, it always led to awkward situations that he didn't know how to handle.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated without answering Naruto's question and walked away, leaving the blonde slightly irritated. Now he had to go home and spend the day cleaning up the house because a genius asshole didn't want to go home.

He let out a defeated sigh and made his way to the music room. Visiting Iruka-sensei would defiantly lighten up his day.

"Iruka-sensei, you there?" Naruto stuck his head between the cracks of the door, looking around suspiciously. The classroom was circular and big and the ground was not leveled; it rose like a staircase but each section was big enough for about twelve students to sit comfortable in their chairs alongside their instrument. In front of the room was the piano that Iruka currently sat in front of, quietly strumming a key in deep concentration?

Naruto quietly walked over to his sensei intent on scaring the kind brunette right off the piano bench when his voice broke through Naruto's plans.

"Why do kids always seem so…empty? You'd think the world is coming to an end from the way they look and sound so…helpless."

"Eh? What do you mean Iruka- sensei?" Naruto sat down next to the distraught looking teacher, on the spacious piano stool. He watched the man he thought of as a father, restlessly pound of the black and white keys of the piano. It wasn't a scene he was fond of. Watching him search for an answer in the music that he knew he wouldn't find. Iruka moved his fingers smoothly and swiftly down the row of black and white keys, never missing even one. And in an instance his face brightened, as if he had just made up his mind about a difficult problem.

"I think they'll have to learn to play like you from now on. It can't be that hard, if you can do it." The brunette teacher shot Naruto a playful look. Blue eye's glared at the man beside him, before his elbow made contact with his teachers' side, and he pushed the weightless man off the piano bench roughly.

"That's not nice Iruka-sensei." Naruto growled at the man sprawled out on the floor at his feet. "Besides, you can't just make someone play like me…" the blond lightly tapped on a white key.

"I didn't start out like this" his light taps became angry pounds. "I had to learn like everyone else. I gave life to my music, because you taught me to Iruka-sense." His features softened and his pounding was once again the soft tapping. "It takes time Iruka-sensei, but I know you can do it. After all, you did help me didn't you?" his face was split in half by a foxy grin that made his eyes squint and had his whiskered scars more visible than ever. Iruka looked up at his student from his position on the floor. He felt surprised by his words, and couldn't help but to feel that little tinge of happiness beat its way through his chest. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry because of his stupidity. He settled for a smile instead.

"Your right, I'll pound it into them if it's the last thing I do. This isn't over. Whatever they suffer from I'll teach them the way to get through everything." In a moment of confidence Iruka began pounding a song out of the keys, a smile on his face. "Ah," he looked over at the blonde who was watching the black and white keys in wonder. "Was there something you came here for, Naruto?" the blonde shook his head, grinning.

"Nope, just came here to see you before I go home. Haku will be so jealous that I get to go to school with you. Hehe…" The blonde looked away from his smiling teacher in favor of chuckling manically to himself while still quietly pressing on black and white keys. "I should probably head back now, though. Wouldn't want Haku to think I was turned into mince meat on my first day would." The blonde leant over to the brunette, who welcomed the embrace.

"Make sure to do your homework, and if there is anything you need help with feel free to ask me, Naruto. And keep out of trouble, will you." Iruka shouted after Naruto who had already made his was out of the room and down the hall, but not before reassuring his teacher that he would. Iruka smiled fondly at the closed door before he allowed his attention to drift back to the grand piano before him.

He should have known that it was never an easy ride when dealing with kids. He would try his best though, not himself, but for them. Willing to put his all into his students, Iruka, quietly closed the cover over the piano keys.

There was nothing left for him to look for.

xXxSasuNaruxXx

**Look I'm back…. **Yay, let's throw me a party...only not really. Apologies for the much to long absence, truth be told I thought I was going to stop writing all together due to certain problems that occurred, but I realized I just couldn't stay away. I had the beginning of this chapter all written out but I didn't want to post it.

I'm not going to spend this author's note complaining about my problem because that would be unfair to everyone out there who is reading my fic. But I did want to thank everyone who left a review or even those who spent the time to just read, I'm actually surprised I even got reviews, haha. BUT… back to the main point of this author's note. Hope you like this chapter, nothing very interesting happened so hopefully in the next chapter? Don't get your hopes up. It might be two years before the next update. Or maybe, tomorrow… or in another week, with me you never really know.

_So…_ leave a review if you want. Tell me what you want to see. _Flaming?_ Go right ahead. _Criticizing?_ Be specific, I want to tone my writing skills. I swear I'll get better, if I don't stop reading my fics so I will know.

Thanks much everybody! I loves you all. BTW it was my birthday 11/11 and I'm seeing Dir En Grey in concert today!!!!!!! Jealous anyone? Anyone at all?


End file.
